


Under The Bed.

by Maria (Queenofcarnage)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sharing a Bed, getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 15:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13343880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofcarnage/pseuds/Maria
Summary: Theon & Ramsay share a bed, and Roose catches them.





	Under The Bed.

 

Theon's eyes began to close, as Ramsay stopped. 'Puppy?' He asked his lover. 'Yes,' He saw how tired Theon was. 'Pup?' He asks. 'Yes, Rams,' He says. 'Wanna go to bed?' They were on the floor. 'Yeah,' Ramsay picked up Theon. He could feel the sweat on his lover, he covered Theon with the blankets, and the furs, and then got in the bed himself. Kissing Theon's cheek. 'Goodnight, my love,' Theon barley said. 'Good night Puppy,' Theon cuddled into Ramsay. Ramsay wrapped his arms around Theon. 

 

 

When mourning came. Roose Bolton did not see his bastard at breakfast.

'he could be asleep,' Said his wife Walda.

Without a second thought he went to Ramsay's quarters.

The door locked. He couldn't get in.

 

 

Ramsay looked at Theon, his arms still around him, as Theon slept.

He heard a knock. 'Puppy,' He whispered. 'What love?' He yawned, kissing him.

'Someone's outside the door,' 

 

 

'So ..., it's not like a maid has seen us naked remember when one of them saw us-,'

Ramsay cut him off with a kiss. 'Ramsay!' It was his father. 'Shit,' Ramsay said. 'Fuck,' Said Theon. 'Who's in there with you?'

 

 

'No one,' Said Ramsay. 'Put this on,' It was Ramsay's chemise, which was like a dress for Theon's elfin body. 'Where do I go?' Asks Theon. 'Under the bed,'

Theon slipped underneath there.

His knew his feet could be seen by Ramsay. But Ramsay shoved them in there. 'Hello, father,' Ramsay said. 

 

 

Theon breathed. 'So, you weren't at breakfast,' Ramsay looked at the floor. 'I was asleep,' he said. 'Oh, I hear snoring, and you don't snore,' 

 

 

'I could've changed,' 

 

 

'Is that Theon boy your lover?' Ramsay froze. Theon pulled out from under the bed. 'Yes, I am,' Theon said. Roose froze. 

 

 

'Well, welcome to the family,' Roose said. 


End file.
